A website is a collection of web pages, images, video clips, and general user facilities such as email, chat, user registration, login, password maintenance, page referral, subscription, downloads, shopping cart, backend database and so on. Every website hosted on the World Wide Web represents a business, organization, network of people, or public utility. A website provides a strong identity to its owning entity on the Internet and spreads its popularity globally across its geographic borders.
Initially, developing and hosting websites required specialized coding and programming skills such as HTML (Hyper Text Markup Language), JavaScript, Pen, PHP (Hypertext Preprocessor), JSP (Java Server Pages), ASP (Active Server Pages) and so on. Later, the advent of WYSIWYG (What You See Is What You Get) web pages and Template-based editors eliminated the need of coding, thereby enabling even non-technical people to develop and host their websites without any expenditure. However, even with these editors, developing full fledged websites that include general user facilities has still remained a tough task for non-technical people.
Google (trademarked) sites and Yahoo (trademarked) Site Builder enable non-technical people to develop their own web sites without any technical knowledge and coding skills. However, these systems do not enable an individual to add general facilities to a website such as webmail, subscription, send page, user registration, login page and supporting backend system, password maintenance, chat box, RSS (Really Simple Syndication) feeds etc. Further, the look and feel of the websites that these systems enable to develop is not at par with those developed by professional web site developers. These shortcomings call for a new concept of developing full-fledged, codeless websites with all general facilities.
In a general sense, it is known in the art, that “hidden boxes”, “hidden fields”, or “hidden input fields” are known parts of a specific html (hypertext markup language) web page code (or other types of web page codes). These known “hidden boxes”, “hidden fields”, or “hidden input fields” by their known nature and known utility do not control the content of a specific web page display rendered by the specific html web page code in which the “hidden boxes”, “hidden fields”, or “hidden input fields” are located. In the prior art, these known “hidden boxes”, “hidden fields”, or “hidden input fields” are not manually accessible to users and are filled only programmatically, such as by executing a program or script, such as a Java (trademarked) script. In the prior art, these “hidden boxes”, “hidden fields”, or “hidden input fields” are typically filled programmatically with information such as a username when a user logged into his account, which is required for verification before allowing access to a further web page. In the prior art, these “hidden boxes”, “hidden fields”, or “hidden input fields” may also be filled with a product identification that a user has selected for purchase on a electronic commerce (e-commerce) web site, which may be required for product identification in a next processing page to be displayed on a client computer.